gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stunt Jumps in GTA IV
There are 50 '''stunt jumps' that the player must complete in order to get 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto IV. 4 possibilities after a jump (the second two possibilities represent a welcome improvement from 3D Universe games): * If the stunt jump is successful, the game will report "Stunt jump completed" then "'''XX' stunt jumps left to do."'' * If the stunt jump is unsuccessful, the game will report "Not good enough." * Unsuccessful, already completed: "Not Good enough, but you have already completed this stunt jump" * Successful, already completed: "Stunt jump completed again" Some jumps do not require Niko Bellic to make it a certain distance, instead they must simply land the jump. Other jumps have very strict requirements that are hard to determine. These details have been explained below where possible. To make things even more challenging, there are numerous locations with ramps around Liberty City that appear to be Stunt Jump sites but aren't. Several missions provide opportunities to complete stunt jumps during chase sequences. Jumps are greatly aided by use of a motorcycle. Some jumps are almost impossible without. Please reference the numbered map to match up with jump descriptions below. List of all stunt jumps The comparative difficulty of each jump is listed as follows: ---- Bohan * Chase Point 1 (E) Take loop around south at Attica & Rocket St. Turn right onto unfinished road, ramp is at end. * Industrial 1 (E) Get on Worm Street, drive south west, when it T's into road, veer right into alleyway. Ramp will be at the end. Need to be going fast, but you should make it easily. * Industrial 2 & 3 (H) The two jumps that are over the water are jumps that are not boat jumps. Continue on Northern Expressway southwest through the barricades. There is a piece of road that sticks out into the water and stops. You have to jump from there and hop on the pieces of road. When you do the first jump, don't go too fast or too slow because you need to be able to hit the next piece of road and jump. Go too fast and you will miss the jump. Go too slow and you will not complete the second jump. To complete the second jump, you have to clear the building. ---- Dukes * Cerveza Heights 1 & 2 (M) Head south on San Jacinto. Jump is directly past Livingston. You want to go about halfway up the hill to get just the right speed. The second jump (Cerveza Heights 2) is straight ahead when you land so stay under control. * Cerveza Heights 3 (M) Head North down the hill on Tutelo. You will see ramp as it Ts into Carson. Hit it going fast and slightly left as you need to land down on the road and not over in the grass. * East Island City 1 (E) Need about half block of speed, nothing. The ramp is part of the sidewalk along the north side of the road. * Steinway 1 (M) NE Corner of Franklin St. Drive east on Franklin and you will see east facing ramp as road curves south. Hit at high speed. Need to clear the fueling station below. * Steinway 2 (E) Right as it T's into Concord. Hit at medium speed, you will probably land in the water unless you hit it just right. Seems to trigger regardless. * Steinway 3 (E) There is construction south of Steinway 2 on Concord. On south side of this construction is a trash container jump. Hit at moderate speed to score it. You have to be on a motorcycle for this to register. * Steinway 4 (E) You only need the length of the alley to get enough speed. Jump is at the end going west bound. * Willis 1 (M) You will head down Freetown south where it T's into Lynch. There is a ramp there you can hit. If you take it just right, you will land between two billboards. Pretty cool, but in practice hard to land directly on billboard. Landing on the billboard is not needed to complete the stunt. * Francis International Airport 1 (M) This time you head east on Tudor on the long north section. You need a lot of speed, and you needed to at least contact the opposite concrete barrier in the air. You will be looking for a highway sign laying on the ground to the north side of the road. * Francis International Airport 2 (M) Head south on Tudor by the airport. This street makes a big loop; you will need to start just after the bend. The traffic on this road can be a pain. There is a container jump at the south east corner of Tudor, and is small so only a bike can hit it as you have to turn. As you hit the jump, follow the plank in the skip to get the direction right. You need to land on the on-ramp to the highway to register the jump. Don't go too fast or you will over shoot into the grass or the main highway. If you hit the jump just before you reach 5th gear on the NRG-900 you should make it. Video ---- Broker * BOABO 1 (E) Head west along Creek St. Look for holes in the wall on your right (north). You can take any of the holes. Once inside the wall, head along the train tracks to the east. Need to clear the grassy area to the docks. You will likely end up in the river unless you land it right. * Rotterdam Hill 1 (H) Head west along the Expressway; as you approach the bridge you will see a small ramp as the road splits apart. Hit it straight on, you want to go fast enough to clear the stairs, but not too fast so you are out of control. To register the stunt, you need to land on the train station planks, not clip the bridge on the way down, etc. ---- Algonquin Algonquin, Uptown * East Holland 1 (E) Drive east on one-way Wardite (wrong way) and veer slightly right into the alley. Just need to land at least on the road below. * Middle Park East 1 (E) Ramp is located in median, in construction area. Get on bike on far north end of median, you should have enough space to hit the jump at the far south end. * Northwood 1 (M) Head east along Grummer Road, and when road curves south, there will be a dirt ramp on your right. Need to land at least inside where the overpass starts - inside the tunnel. * Northwood 2 (E) Ramp is to the right of stairs between the apartment buildings. * Northwood 3 (M) East facing ramp between road and highway bridge. You will have to veer into the vacant lot to catch it (it's inside a collapsed building). You will need to land on top of the bridge to make it count. This one is difficult without a motorcycle. Angle left on the ramp with a bike and you should nail it. * Northwood 4 (E) Across Galveston from Playboy's. SW corner of the parking lot for 2 lower-rent high-rise apartments. Need to at least reach over the metal roof of the building below. Algonquin, Midtown * Hatton Gardens 1 (H) The hardest jump in the game to find and execute is inside the Civilization Committee complex. You must enter the complex, drive to the double set of stairs in the back, follow those up, and around the left side of the building until it dead-ends. When it does, you will see a small ramp that leads to a rooftop. this rooftop has another ramp on the left that will take you to the top on the main building. You will need to land in the northern part of the complex. See the following video for a good walkthrough. * Purgatory 1(E, D) You can get on the bridge many ways, but easiest is to enter in block on Garnet & Frankfort (NW Corner). On the south side of the block there is a pedestrian staircase. Ride up it on a bike, and you will see bridge blocked off in front of you. Continue along and jump off the end of the bridge. You will see the Pay and Spray can rotating where you need to jump. Just land below to complete. * Star Junction 1 (E) Ramp located in container in central median. Head toward big video screen going south to catch it. If you are doing this with a car, good luck, the container is very small. Container is between Burlesque & Denver-Exeter, southern corner. * Star Junction 2 (E) Ramp located just south from Star Junction 1. In dumpster on south side of Jade Street, west side of Star Junction Algonquin, Downtown * Chinatown 1 (M) Westbound from Broker Bridge to Algonquin. Keep going straight down Diamond. You will be jumping through what looks like City Hall. It is barricaded off from traffic, but you will use that barricade as a jump. Need to make it over the barricade on the west side to make it count. * The Exchange 1 (E, D) Eastbound jump in building. Head east down Amethyst Lane (one way), and keep going straight between building and support pillars. Jump is at the end of the sidewalk. Can be completed in any vehicle and at low speed. * Fishmarket North 1 (E) Enter the alley off Emerald Street. Drive up the alley north and you will see the jump. ---- Alderney Northern Alderney * Alderney City 1 (E) Head west on Applewhite Street, as road bends to the south, veer right into parking lot; ramp is in container. * Alderney City 2 (H) North on Lockowski Avenue. then east on Keneckie Avenue. When Keneckie heads south continue on dirt path, dirt path will head south. Jump should take you over the highway completely to the beach area below. Veer a bit right off the jump to shorten the path over the highway. Could take a few times to get it. I have triggered it landing on the highway a couple times, but I did contact the wall first. Sometimes, a cleaner can be seen cleaning the area around the ramp, so get rid of him first. * Alderney City 3 (H) This is a big one, start off in front of the safehouse and cross Rand Ave. Ramp is at end of sidewalk. You may want to save at the safehouse to avoid driving back/swimming when you miss this a couple times. You probably need to start a couple blocks past the safehouse to get enough speed. Mess with the angle on the bike as you hit the ramp if you keep missing. * Alderney City 4 (E) North of Koresh Sq there are stairs up to a building. Hit the stairs going north at a decent speed and you will clear the other side to register the stunt. * Alderney City 5 (E) At Bedrock and Myung, head west on Bedrock. Take first alley to south. At end of alley is a container with trash piles up. Seems to trigger with almost no speed. * Alderney City 6 (M, D) Just south down the road from #7, you will see a jump on the east side of the road. Back up across in the parking lot on the west side of Applewhite; doesn't take much speed to trigger. Missed it once, but second time was fine with same landing zone. * Alderney City 7 (M) Head like you are taking the Alderney City 3 jump, but veer left down the path way. you will see a tunnel on the right. Jump is through there. Start at about the beginning of the tunnel. You want to go just the right distance to land on the chopper pad in front of you. If you hit the water, you can swim around the east side of the pad for a ladder. * Berchem 1 (E) Head north up Aspdin; as Aspdin curves to the east, enter the parking lot with storage buildings. Container jump is in northwest corner of the lot. You will land in the oncoming traffic on the highway. * Leftwood 1 (M) Head south on Sacramento Avenue into alleyway. Jump is right in front of you (grass hill). Need to clear highway and possibly building over it. Just hit the throttle for a while and you should have enough juice. * Westdyke 1 (E) Drive West on Big Horn. Drive and turn behind buildings; ramp is in northwest corner of lot; slow speed is fine. * Westdyke 2 (M, D) Small pool of water with a couple derelict boats in it. Jump over them going north bound. Have to hit the other beach to make it count. * Westdyke 3 (M) Head south down Beaverhead Avenue and continue straight ahead up ramp. Need a bit of speed and to veer just slightly right to land over yards and in alleyway. * Westdyke 4 (E) Go to the top level of the parking garage, jump is on the west side. Southern Alderney * Acter Industrial Park 1 (M) You want to make this jump going toward the west. Easiest way for me was to come up the on ramp that starts at Muskteer Ave. keep the gas down all the way up and just veer around the median to the ramp right in front of you. Hit it straight on and you should score the jump. * Acter Industrial Park 2 (H) The distance and landing requirements are unclear on this one, but it does appear you need to land on Grenadier St. Head east on the Skyway and past the exit ramp, hug the center divider. The jump is off the corner through the hole in the sidewall. Getting the angle right will be tricky, given the traffic and the cones and barricades knocking you off course. * Tudor 1 (E) Drive south on Roebuck Rd, and where the road curves to the right, crash through the fence to get to the tracks. Follow the tracks south and they will start up an incline then suddenly end. * Tudor 2 (M, D) You actually start this jump at Redwing and Plumbbob. Knock down the fence (might need another car) and ride up the left path on the abandoned bridge. Hit the jump at the end. * Tudor 3 (M) This is one of those jumps that if you don't have enough speed, you land in the water. Too much speed and you land in some pipes. A player has to use the offramp to gain just enough speed to hit a sharp angled jump. Using an NRG-900 motorcycle, go to the top of the offramp and turn around right after you get to the center divider. Give it full throttle all of the way down the offramp. Line up to the center of the jump. Just before getting to the jump, let off of the throttle completely. You should do a flip in the air and land in the right zone to complete the jump. Warning: Have full health as you will almost always hit the pipes and flip off of the bike. ---- Humboldt River This is the only-two boat-jumps in the game which you need a boat instead of land vehicles. You can do this two jumps between Buoys Ahoy or after Hook, Line and Sinker if you don't want to steal any boat for them. * Humboldt River 1 (E) Between two barges heading north. * Humboldt River 2 (E) Heading north, just off a warehouse in Fishmarket North. Gallery Map_stuntjumps_numbered.png|Stunt Jumps numbered, for reference Map stuntjumps.png|In-Game Map (unedited) Video Walkthrough External link *gta4onlineguide.com - Contains pictures, videos, and details for each Unique Stunt Jump Category:Features Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Collectibles Category:Challenges Category:Unique Stunt Jumps